Computer security has become a critical issue in today's world. On one hand, enterprises are providing an ever-increasing number of services via computer systems for increasingly sophisticated, real-time transactions. At the same time, hacker break-ins, computer terrorism and employee (or former employee) sabotage is increasing. Thus, there is a tension between the need to keep computer system accessible for changes, upgrades and emergency fixes in order to keep business moving while preventing unauthorized access.
For example, sophisticated transactions involving stocks, bonds, derivatives, futures, etc., and combinations thereof, are executed internationally. These transactions are carried out on one or more secure accounts on one or more computer systems. Such secure accounts include, but are not limited to, trading services, price-feed services and data-feed services. These secured accounts are referred to herein as “Privileged Accounts.” It is clear that Privileged Accounts must be secure to prevent tampering, unauthorized acquisition of private data, etc. It is also clear that that Privileged Accounts must have some form of access to keep these accounts up-to-date and operative to prevent financial loss, incorrect or missing data, unconsummated time-sensitive transactions, etc.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a secure system and method for accessing Privileged Accounts.